Melodía
by eminahinata
Summary: Ella tarareo la melodía esperando que su tío Steve la escuchara. Secuela de Bendición y Maldición. Pre-slash. Drabble.


**Titulo:** Melodía

**Autor:** eminahinata

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0

**Palabras:** 373

**Pareja:** Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams

**Advertencia:** Pre-slash. Spoiler 2x10.

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O__Paper__Products_ y _101st__Street__Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen: **Ella tarareo la melodía esperando que su tío Steve la escuchara. Secuela de Bendición y Maldición. Pre-slash. Drabble.

**Notas ****de ****Autor:** ¡Hola! Owww, ¡ya se acerca fin de año! Pero qué alivio. El próximo empiezo la universidad y estoy tan emocionada. Me decidí por Ciencias de la Comunicación. Espero que me vaya bien. Bueno, este drabble es el último de la serie y hasta el próximo año comenzare con la historia de multi-capitulos para continuar esta idea. Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que leyeron y comentaron mis anteriores fics. ¡Esto va de regalo! Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimientos:<strong>

_**Yvarlcris:**_ ¡Muchas gracias por todo! Eres una gran escritora y espero que todo lo que te propongas se cumpla.

_**lea1-santome:**_ ¡Muchas gracias por siempre comentar! Es una lástima que no pueda responder tus comentarios, pero me hacen feliz siempre leerlos.

_**eri-san**__**uesugi:**_ ¡Muchas gracias por siempre comentar! Tus comentarios siempre me hacen reír. Y recuerda, Danno es de todas. ¡Abrazos!

_**LiaCollins:**_ ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Y leerte todos mis fics en tiempo record. Gracias a ti ahora quiero aprender portugués.

_**ambard10:**_ ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Me hace tan feliz que te guste como va todo esto.

_**Chaneta:**_ ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Me alegro que te guste como va con toda esta idea loca. Y tienes razón, Danno le pega mucho este don.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Melodía**

By: eminahinata

.

Grace guio a su padre hasta su habitación, en donde ella tomo asiento sobre su cama y dejo que el rubio apoyara su cabeza en su regazo. Ella acariciaba con dulzura los cabellos rizados y tarareaba para que el resto perdiera sentido.

Recordaba que cuando era niña y todo era doloroso, de cómo todas esas emociones hacían un remolino y hacían que su cabeza palpitara de dolor, su Danno siempre le cantaba la canción que su abuela le canto a él, y así, y así hasta la antigüedad. Una canción que retrataba su don, su poder, su sabiduría y el mundo que se escondía del mundo en el que residían. Recordaba como sentía alivio cuando aquella melodía se filtraba por sus oídos y sólo eran ella y Danno en el mundo.

Era algo tan relajante, y esperaba que en este momento el rubio pudiera tomar sus emociones y compartirlas con ella. Como Danno hacia con ella.

Por lo que, con suma suavidad, se inclino y deposito un casto beso en la sien, aun tarareando la melodía con su voz suave y pudo ver, sentir, _tocar_ todo aquello que hacia tanto daño. Que rompía a su Danno.

Era joven, pero en el mundo en el que vivía ella y su familia era tan magnífico, tan secreto, que la forma de ver la vida los volvía sabios. Respetar a los vivos como a los muertos, respetar la vida como a la muerte, respetar a la luz como a la sombra. Respetar al bien como al mal.

La empatía era algo hereditario. Unos la desarrollaban más que otros. Como su Danno, quien con tan solo tocar un objeto podía sentir lo que alguien más, años y años atrás, sintió alguna vez. O como su abuela, que ella podía susurrar a las almas que vagaban por la tierra, compartir su dolor y alegrías con ellas. O como ella, que aprendió a comunicarse con la naturaleza, con las planta y los animales, con la arena y el mar, con todo aquello tan grande…

Ella tarareo la melodía con amor.

Ella tarareo la melodía para que el dolor se alejara y que su Danno dejara de llorar.

Ella tarareo la melodía esperando que su tío Steve la escuchara.

-Fin-

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!<p> 


End file.
